A Little Christmas Tale
by BlackBlueWhite
Summary: Just a fluffy one shot for christmas.  MAI x NARU


**Hello everyone! This is a little christmas present from me for you! Hope you like it. :))  
**

Mai Taniyama looked outside the window at SPR and sighed. It was the 23th december and there was still not a single snowflake.

_Maybe tomorrow. _She thought.

She imagined how it would be if she ran over a snowy meadow, laughing.

She ran further but there stood a pale boy with blue eyes and black hair glaring at her.

« Mai, quit daydreaming. »

The girl almost jumped and blushed.

"Make some tea."

She nodded but she thought _idiot._

Just when the water boiled, Monk and Ayako walked into the office.

"Good morning, everyone." They said cheerfully.

Mai gave them some tea and sat herself down next to them.

"So, do you have any plans for tomorrow, Mai?" Monk asked.

"Yes, some files." Mai said and tried to sound happy.

"But it's christmas. Don't you want to spent some time with your friends?" Ayako asked.

"Michiru and Keiko are celebrating with their family…"

"But we're your friends, too, little idiot." Monk almost yelled.

Mai couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you, but it's okay. You have your own families and I don't want to…"

"Oh come on, Mai. We celebrated last year together, remember?"

"Yeah, I know, but it's okay. You should just celebrate with your families, please."

Both adults looked at each other.

"It's okay, REALLY." Mai said again.

"Mai, stop blubbering and go back to work." Naru said sternly.

Mai sighed and went to her desk.

_This is going to be a long day._

_

* * *

_

Ayako and the Monk left earlier than usual to buy some presents.

Mai just then realised that she and Naru were alone.

As she brought him fresh tee she asked: "Where's Lin?"

"He went to China."

"Really? Why?"

Naru roled his eyes.

"He is visiting his family."

"Oh…"

"Mai?"

"Yes?"

The boy stood up from his desk and walked up to the girl. He went closer and closer. There faces were only inches away from each other. Mai truned helplessly red and stopped breathing. Now their noses almost touched.

"Go back to work." Naru said and went back to his desk.

Mai trembled and ran outside the door.

"You idiot!" she yelled.

Naru just sat in his office and smirked.

* * *

A few hours later he heard a knock on his door.

"What is it, Mai?"

"Uhm, you know, it's almost 10 pm and I wanted to go home."

He totally forgot the time while he was working. He nodded.

"You're free to leave."

Just before Mai went out the door, he stopped her.

"Mai, wait."

Said girl turned around.

"Yes?"

"It's dark outside. I'll walk you home." He stated.

"N-no, that's totally fine. You don't have to…" She blushed.

"This was no offer, Mai."

He grapped his coat and went outside.

Mai sighed and followed him.

_What's up with him today?_

She had to quicken her pace because of Naru's long legs.

There was no snow, but it was freezing and very slippery.

Just when she reached the boy, she slipped and waited to hit the ground with closed eyes but it didn't happen.

She felt a strong arm around her waist and opened her eyes.

"You are the clumsiest person in the world." The blue-eyed boy stated.

"Well, thanks for catching me." Mai said and tried to sound sarcastically but failed because of Naru's glare that caused her to blush.

The boy let her go but was still very close so that Mai could feel his warm breath on her cheek.

They looked into each others eyes.

Suddenly, a single white snowflake got lost in Naru's black hair.

Mai took it and it melted in her hand. Her eyes shined and she looked very happy.

_What's up with her?_

Naru raised his eyebrow in question.

"Naru! It's snowing!" She yelled and started to dance around the boy while more and more snowflakes fell down.

_How can someone be happy because of snow? She's like a little kid._

Naru shook his head.

"We should go now." He said coolly.

"Okay." Mai chirped happily.

They reached Mai's apartment.

"Well, thanks for walking me home."

Naru just nodded.

Suddenly Mai turned red and went on tiptoe. Naru stunned while Mai gave him a peck on his right cheek.

Then the girl twirled around and went to her flat.

Naru just stood there for a while, touching his cheek.

_What's with her today?_

_

* * *

_

"Good morning!" Mai yelled cheerfully.

Naru just nodded and Mai turned red.

_Oh no! What did I do yesterday? I lost my mind!_

"Are you planning to stay there forever?"

"Uh, no." Mai said and went to her desk.

"You can leave earlier today."

"Really?"

"I won't repeat it."

"But it's okay. I can stay. I don't have any plans for today."

Naru turned around and looked suspicious.

"You don't have any plans?"

Mai nodded slowly.

"Why? It's christmas and you like it, don't you?"

"Yes, but it's okay, I don't need to celebrate it."

Naru looked even more suspicious.

"So you want to stay here?"

Mai didn't know what to answer.

Of course I want to stay here! Spending christmas with my longtime crush would be the best damn thing ever! Mai screamed in her mind.

Naru smirked because of her helplessness.

"It's okay." He said.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Just stay here."

Mai truned helplessly red.

The boy looked her deep in the eyes and Mai got lost in them.

Mai only realised how close he was when he put an arm around her waist.

"N-naru..."

Just then Mai started trembling and glared at the boy.

"Stop playing with me! Who do you think I am? Masako? You don't love me so stop this! I'm not like the other girls. Don't think you can get every girl because you're handsome!"

A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Naru just tightened his embrace what surprised Mai.

"You're right. You're not like the other girls. You're the clumsiest, most densed and the most wonderful girl I've ever met. That's why I've fallen for you."

Mai as shocked.

"You're the only person in the whole world who compliments and insults me at the same time!"

Naru sighed.

"I just confessed to you and all you can say is this?"

Mai just then realised what the boy said and turned the reddest red Naru has ever seen.

"Y-you….m-me…"

"Let me help yo." He said as he bent down and sealed his lips with hers.

Mai's eyes went wide but she relaxed then and kissed him back with all her heart.

Mai felt like they kissed forever and she didn't mind if they would.

She just realised that she cried when they parted and Naru wiped away some tears of her cheek.

Naru looked concerned.

Bur before he couls ask what was wrong, Mai jumped into his arms.

"I'm so happy, Naru! This is the most wonderful christmas I've ever had! I love you!"

"Wow, that's why you didn't want to celebrate christmas with us!" Monk said huffily.

"Mery Christmas!" Ayako yelled behind the Monk and her jaw slacked as she saw Mai in Naru's arms.

**Merry Christmas, Lots of presents and a wonderful holiday 3**


End file.
